


The New War (Part 1)

by orphan_account



Series: AOT-The Future Generation [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bnha is cool too, Gay Will Byers, Hi please read, SAO is cool too, Star Trek: Into Darkness, This is kinda useless but still, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, bye, everything is awesome, for real, hello, k - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Halfway through the celebration, Eren was attacked by Mue. He then finds out someone installed a virus in the computer system of the federation. Halfway through his mission, he finds out something in his family that made everyone fear him. Will Eren survive this ordeal?Zeke was ordered to kill Eren. On his first mission, he found something that made him feel unsafe. Digging deeper, he found out that a symbol he found was from a secret organisation. What does the symbol really mean?





	1. Federation: The New Day.

YEAR 4380

  
Connie’s mother entered the building.

  
“Get to work. We got a transmission from space.” Her boss said.

  
She sat down on her seat and opened her laptop, looking at the new message.

  
It was from Earth.

  
Why would someone from Earth send a message to the Extra Terrestrial Organization? (ETO)

  
She opened it.

  
For a brief moment, nothing happened.

  
Brief moment.

  
There was a sound of something charging and soon someone screamed.

  
A shape changing computer (SCC) turned into a shape of an arm and the arm strangled the screaming person. The arm used such force until the man’s head broke off.

  
It fell with a thud.

  
Someone immediately took a phaser and destroyed the terror swinging around.

  
They thought that was all.

  
A holo-printer suddenly pulled a guy in itself and started printing.

  
The guy screamed in terror as ink splattered into his eyes.

  
Immediately, an electronic cutter made it’s way to Connie’s mother and cut off her left leg.

  
Connie’s mother fell to the ground, screaming in pain as everyone was getting tortured and killed.

  
A SCC came to her.

  
It grabbed her by the neck.

  
Another SCC changed into a man’s face and went to her.

The man looked American, had black hair and was wearing spectacles.

  
“Where is Eren Jaeger?” The man asked.

  
“He…is in…the…Federation…meeting…room,” Connie’s mother managed to say.

  
“Good,” The man’s face turned into a sharp knife and stabbed Connie’s mother, ending her life.

  
***

  
Eren was enjoying himself in the party when Mue’s expression changed. From a smiley friendly robot, his expression turned serious.

  
He walked towards Eren.

  
His robotic fingernails turned into lasers as he walked.

  
“Hey Mue! I-” Eren was taken aback when Mue attacked him.

  
They were sprawling on the floor wrestling with each other as Mue slashed furiously at Eren.

  
Pixis immediately pressed an emergency button that will stop Mue’s program.

  
It did not work.

  
Jean immediately grabbed a phaser and shot it at Mue.

  
_BAM!_

  
Mue was destroyed.

  
Eren’s hopes for a new teammate dissipated.

  
Just as he was about to speak, the door blasted open.

  
It was a robot, but it had Mue’s voice.

  
“You thought you get rid of me, didn’t you?” Mue said.

  
He jumped at Eren, who unfortunately fell again.

  
“There is an emergency switch on the control panel that will send a magnetic pulse, disabling almost all robots in the area!” Pixis shouted as he fought of a robot.

  
Marco was the closest to the panel. He spot the switch and jumped for it, but a robot immediately jumped on him, causing him to fall an inch from the switch.

  
Marco struggled to get to the switch as the robot was trying to pull him away from it.  
He kicked the robot and used the robot’s face as a platform.

  
He grabbed the switch.

  
The robot then pulled him hard, but Marco’s hands were still on the switch.

  
So technically, the robot pulled the switch.

  
_BOOM!_ They heard a loud noise and as soon as the shockwave hit Mue, Mue was immediately blown backward and fell to the ground.

  
“N…N…o…o” Said Mue, “I…must…kill…Eren!”

  
He fell dead.

  
Pixis stood up.

  
“What was that?” Eren asked.

  
Pixis ignored him and went to the computer.  
He opened it.

  
“Hey, answer me!” Eren shouted at the admiral.

  
“No, no, NO!” Pixis slammed the table.

  
Eren was so afraid of Pixis then.

  
“The computers and robots is infected with the deadliest virus ever.” Pixis paused.

  
“The Titans,” He said.

  
“The moment they are in, the computer or robot with the Titans will act the way the one that caused Titans want them to… and when they are destroyed, their program will be transferred to another robot. To cancel the Titans, you have to obtain the chips from the robot.” Pixis stopped Eren when he was about to strip search Mue.

  
“The chips are only available in three robots. Maria, Rose and Sina. Each of the three chips will tell you one part of the whole coordinates. Only with all three chips will you be able to pinpoint where the virus originated.” Pixis said.

  
Pixis looked at his watch, which was ringing.  
“Sorry, the rebels are attacking. Catch you later!” Pixis ran off, leaving Eren to process what he just said.

  
He only knows one thing.

  
Someone is after him.

  
And that person will not stop until Eren dies.


	2. Rebellion: The New Day

Zeke Jaeger woke up. The rebel quarters bed was as hard as stone.

  
His life as a rebel had not been so good.

  
One hour ago, some newbie released a Titan virus to the whole world, finding and trying to kill the newest hero of Earth that stopped the greatest operation of the rebels.

  
And Zeke was determined to find out who he is.

  
Because his name is Eren Jaeger.

It was either coincidence or they are really related.

  
In the Rebel base, Zeke was called the beast as he was the one who delicately planned out the event that almost destroyed Earth.  
It appears that maybe this Eren was related to him after all, since he was called to the office. He was called to the office only for important things.

  
Yet he still could not believe someone related to him by blood would join the Federation, especially after what his family been through…

  
_FLASHBACK: 4360_

  
“Mummy?” A three year old Zeke hid behind a wall.

  
“Mr Grisha Jaeger and Mdm Dina Jeager, both of you are suspected of rebel activities,” The officer said.

  
“Sir, you must be mistaken. We are-” Dina was saying something when the officer swooped something out of her pocket.

  
It was a gun. But not just any gun.

  
It was a rebel gun.

  
Dina was about to explain, but the officer used the gun and killed Dina.

  
“Mummy?” Zeke stepped out.

“What’s this, a kid?” The officer raised up his gun.

  
“Please don’t kill my kid! You already killed my wife, spare the kid!” Grisha begged.

  
“I have a medical degree, I’ll be your doctor or something. Please don’t kill Zeke!”

  
The officer looked at his men who nodded.  
“My name is Admiral Pixis. Nice working with you, Grisha Jaeger,” Pixis said.

  
“Please let me talk to my kid,” Grisha said.  
“You have five minutes,” Pixis said, charging his gun.

  
“Look Zeke, run. Run to your uncle’s house. And don’t come back. If you do come back, they will find you.”

  
“What about mummy? What about my birthday cake mummy was baking?” Zeke asked, looking at his dead mom.

  
Grisha held back his tears, “Uncle will celebrate with you.”

  
“I hate uncle,” Zeke grumbled.

  
Grisha laughed.

  
“Love you, Zeke,” Grisha kissed Zeke on the cheek before going with Pixis and his men.

_FLASHBACK END_

  
And it was two years ago when Zeke found his father’s location.

It was two years ago when he died.

  
His mother died on his third birthday.

  
His dad died on his birthday two years ago.

  
Now, every year, the day he feared the most was his birthday.

  
“Hey uncle,” Zeke said.

  
“Happy birthday,” Said Khan Jaeger, leader of the rebels.

  
Zeke rolled his eyes.

  
“So, I guess you heard of Eren Jaeger right?” Khan said.

  
“Ya I have. So?” Zeke asked.

  
“Well, I’m too lazy to kill him, so you go,” Khan said.

  
“There are three huge obstacles though,” Khan said, “Find them yourself. They are the three individuals. Maria, Rose and Sina. They are probably protecting Eren.”

  
Three individuals? That’s easy.

  
“When do I leave?” Zeke asked.

  
“Now,” Khan said.


	3. Federation: Goddess of robots

Pixis slashed at the rebels.

He was testing out a new weapon. It’s called the 3D maneuver gear.

“What a great time,” Said a voice behind.

Pixis turned around.

It was Canny Arckerman, another high ranking officer, who is also Levi’s uncle.

“It works, ”Pixis pointed one of the energy swords at Canny.

“Woah, be careful there. You don’t want to kill me with that thing,” Canny said, pulling out his gear, “They are producing massive numbers of this.”

Together, they charged at the rebels.

***

“The federation gives you this,” Armin gave Eren a set of gear.

Eren looked at the gear. It was two sticks, the size of a penknife but broader and two boxes.

At least it looked like boxes.

Eren picked up the sticks.

There was a button on it.

He pressed it.

Immediately, it extended by eight times and it lit up.

Surprised, he dropped it on the floor.

There was now a burnt mark on the floor of USS Finitor 2.0.

Eren immediately picked it up.

The lit part of the 'sticks' were thinking and sharp, and the end of the sticks were sharp on one side but flat on the other, like a rhombus.

“Oops,” Eren looked at the burnt mark.

He turned the ‘sticks’ off and did not try what the ‘boxes’ do as he was afraid of destroying the newly built ship.

“There is a robotic signature ahead, it might be Maria,” Connie said.

Eren fixed the ‘boxes’ to his legs, which according to instructions, should be near the knees.

“Bring me down to the surface. I got to get the Maria chip.” Eren readied his phaser just in case.

Eren went back into his room to prepare everything he needed for this mission.

As he finished, he was about to go out when he saw the photo.

There were three characters in the photo.

Mikasa, Eren and their dad, Grisha.

Mikasa was smiling normally and Grisha and Eren were laughing furiously at the lame joke Mikasa said.

Eren smiled, but his smile disappeared when he remembered what happened right after the photo was taken.

_FLASHBACK 4828_

“What?” Mikasa thought her joke was funny.

“That was the lamest joke I ever heard!” Grisha commented as the photographer took a picture.

“Mikasa, you are so lame!” Eren laughed.

“Says you,” Mikasa tried a comeback.

Grisha’s expression suddenly changed.

He became serious, and he started holding his heart.

“Dad, that joke is so outdated. You did that-” Eren gasped when Grisha grabbed him and fell.

“Call an ambulance!” Eren shouted to the camera man.

Grisha was on the floor. His seizure stabilized by a bit. He held Eren’s face, and said, “Take care of Mikasa, Eren, I knew my body could not hold any longer…”

“Dad, we are saving you, you are not dying,” Eren said, pushing Grisha’s hand away.

Grisha grabbed Eren again.

“Zeke, I’m sorry…” Grisha said, and his hand slid off Eren’s face.

“Who’s Zeke? Dad? Dad! DAAAD!” Eren screamed as the ambulance came.

It was too late.

Grisha was already dead.

_FLASHBACK END_

Eren stood there in silence, the photo he grasped tightly in his hands.

2 years ago, on Eren’s birthday, Grisha died.

“Eren, the teleporter is ready,” Bert said as he walked into Eren’s room.

“Get me down there,” Eren tightened his gloves by pulling on them.

***

Eren didn’t have to walk for long. It was about two hundred meters away from USS Finitor's landing spot, on a bridge and below it was the roaring traffic.

Eren gasped when he saw the scene.

The field was littered with dead bodies.

They were cut, cut into pieces.

Eren could then hear something approaching him.

Immediately, he activated the swords of the gear and slashed at it.

It was a human head.

The head got cut in half as pieces of the brain splattered everywhere.

“Looks like you were fast,” Someone said from behind Eren.

Eren spun around to find no one there.

“Maybe I should have prepared more for this,” the voice said.

“Show yourself,” Eren commanded, trying to locate the voice.

The voice laughed, “Very well, it appears you want a duel,” the source walked out of the shadows.

Eren smiled. The source was none other than Maria, one of the three great robots of humanity.

But of course, she had Mue’s voice.

Maria’s finger nails grew longer, and Eren saw that the nails were made of lasers.

He blocked with his swords when Maria jumped and slashed at him.

“Now, be a good prey, and die,” She said.


	4. Rebellion: The first wall

Zeke tracked down Maria, and to be honest, it was easy.

In fact, it was the easiest thing Zeke done.

It took him five minutes to find a 'significant' energy reading in a remote area, where almost all top secret robots or humans live in.

Now, Zeke is zipping past all of the weird shaped vehicles, with the new technology the rebels stole from the federation through a traitor, it was called 3D…something, trying to avoid the federation's officers while reaching Maria's location.

He hated his uncle, and his uncle hated him.

The only reason why Khan asked him to go for this mission was so that he had a reason for Zeke to die.

Since young, Zeke was abused by Khan. He only did Khan’s shitty labor so that Zeke had a place to stay.

His aunt loved him dearly, making him cake or any other sweet dessert when Khan wasn’t around.

But they were not like Grisha or Dina, who loved him even more.

Khan would occasionally call for a 'meeting', and Khan would beat and spank Zeke for no obvious reasons.

Too bad the federation took his parents away.

Zeke held back his tears and continued zipping through the woods.

He only has one oath.

He will not stop until every federation ship has been taken down. With his own hands.

Then he will kill himself.

He isn’t crazy, he is depressed. Literally.

After all, what can you say to a kid who has lost both his parents on his birthday, he had an abusive uncle…what else is there to live for?

However, horrible fact reassured him that he probably won’t kill himself.

He probably can’t destroy all of the federation’s ships.

He finally reached the location.

There was a small hut in the woods, and for some reason Zeke thought that the hut was staring at him.

Zeke pushed the door. It was open, so he crept in.

Always the right thing to do.

Zeke could feel a person’s presence from inside the hut.

He stepped on a loose wooden board.

Zeke realized it was a trap.

A rope tightened at Zeke’s legs and pulled him to the ceiling.

“You are definitely not Eren. I told him where the trap was,” The presence spoke.

She stepped out to where Zeke could see her.

  
It was Maria.

She had blonde hair, her body figure looked impossible and her eyes shone with green light.

Zeke never thought she would be that beautiful.

Now’s not the time, idiot! Zeke thought to himself.

“You look terribly like Eren, are you related?” Maria asked.

That double confirmed Zeke’s claim that Eren was related to him.

The human standing in front of him confirmed it.

“You look close enough,” Maria said, stepping close to Zeke, “What should I do to you…”

Zeke found an opening to escape the trap.

“So you have a crush on Eren,” Zeke said, activating his energy swords inside their boxes.

“That’s not…” Maria pulled away, blushing.

Bingo.

Zeke pulled the swords out, slashing at the rope.  
Zeke was free.

“You little…” Maria fumed.

Drawing her swords from her 3D thingy, she activated them.

Zeke realized hers was more advanced in technology, and smiled.

Finally, a real battle.

“You want a fight, you got one,” Maria finished, running swiftly toward Zeke and jumping on him.


	5. Wall of humanity

Maria the artificial intelligence was strong.

Really strong.

Her fingernails were made of lasers, and she attacked like a cat trying to scratch a stranger.

Just that she was much more stronger.

Eren blocked once again, wincing as his arm was breaking under the weight of Maria's blow.

“Not bad…” Maria said.

The robotic Maria was so much more different than the human Maria.

The human Maria was much more clever but not as strong as the robotic one.

Maria constantly slashed at Eren, but Eren blocked every blow.

Maria kicked Eren in the leg, causing him to slip and fall.

Maria pounced on Eren.

Eren looked down. Bad idea.

There was a lot of traffic. Through the transparent floor, Eren could see moving floating cars.

Maria was strangling Eren, so he had no choice.

He used his swords and cut a line in the bridge floor.

The bridge immediately broke into two parts, each with one pillar holding one part.

Eren thought he was safe now, but he realized something.

One pillar could not balance the whole thing.

Both parts creaked as they fell inward, with Eren and Maria scrambling to the end of the bridge to stay alive.

Both pillars broke.

Next thing Eren knew, He was falling 1.2 kilometers in the air.

_Why must they build the road so high up in the air?_ Eren questioned as he lunged for the handles on the bridge.

Then Maria abandoned her own piece of bridge and jumped on Eren’s.

Now? Eren gasped as Maria ran towards him.

Maria scratched again, as Eren frantically dodges or blocks every blow Maria threw at him.

Eren then thrusts his sword at Maria. No use.

Maria dodged smoothly like she knew what Eren was planning.

The vehicles flying were trying to avoid the falling bridge until…

_WAM!_ The bridge slammed into a car and it exploded, causing Eren to fly away.

Eren landed on the roof of a bus.

The bus shook uncontrollably as people inside of it started filming through the window.

Holding his legs painfully, he groaned when he saw Maria land on the other end of the bus.

Maria extended her fingernails and ran towards Eren, slicing a man’s phone in half.

“Hey! No fair! I bought this last week!” The man fumed.

Eren slashed hopelessly at Maria.

Maria scratched Eren’s arm.

Crimson flew out of his wound.

Maria pushed him and Eren fell again.

It appears Maria likes to push people down before killing her foe.

Eren looked at the boxes of the 3D Maneuver gear.

_DO SOMETHING!_ Eren screamed in his mind as he pushed a button on the boxes.

Two strong ropes extended from the gear and the hook on the end of each string hooked onto the wall of a nearby skyscraper.

Eren pressed another button, and the strings pulled him to the scraper. Maria was flung off him.

“OH!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!” Eren screamed at the top of his lungs as he zipped past buildings and roads.

Eren looked behind and was utterly devastated.

Maria was jumping from car to car, destroying them in her way, slowly making her way to Eren.

And miraculously, she was faster than the gear.

Eren pressed the button on the gear furiously,  
but of course Maria catched up.

Maria was breaking the glass panels on a building and all the office workers screamed and ran for their life.

She gave one final lunge, and with one final scratch, the gear boxes were cut in half.

Eren tumbled onto a driverless truck, and Maria jumped onto him once more.

Eren blocked the attack but he was running out of strength.

Eren could feel the fingernails of Maria on his forehead, burning his skin and flesh.

“Now…DIE!” Maria said.

Eren looked behind him and saw a tunnel.

He didn’t say anything.

_BANG!_ Maria's head was hit by the ceiling. She was immediately blown off.

The tunnel door closed.

All vehicles started moving up.

This place was a elevator to space so that vehicles can reach their destination faster.

Eren found a way into the driverless truck and sat on the empty driver’s seat.

They were in space.

There were glass tubes separating the automobiles from the vacuum of space.

Eren looked outside.

Immediately, he got jumped.

Maria was there, pouncing on the panels.

The glass was cracking every second.

Eren immediately unbuckled his seatbelt.

Air started to escape from the glass.

Realising there was no time, Eren cut a hole in the driver’s window.

He crawled out.

The glass broke.

Eren escaped, but he was immediately pulled back by space.

The truck hung by a wheel.

Eren caught the side mirror on the truck, and started crawling in.

The wheels were loosing around the bump.

Eren crawled and crawled. If he stopped, he will die.

The wheels gave way, the whole thing moved out.

But the truck spun in a different angle.

A screw got caught onto the bump.

Eren was literally hanging by a thread.

Sensing Maria's presence walking up to him, he crawled and lunged furiously.

The screw gave way too.

Eren jumped in and made it in time.

He landed on a car, had a moment to catch his breath.

Maria jumped on him.

They fell once again, from space to Earth.

But this time, Eren had the advantage.

Eren was holding Maria’s head, and he saw a small shiny green chip on the back of her head.

It was stuck to her neck.

Eren started pulling the head hard.

Maria sensed that Eren had the upper hand, so she started scratching at Eren's stomach hard.

It was painful, but Eren did not care.

He pulled and he pulled, and Maria kept on scratching him.

Until she stopped dead.

There was a crack as Eren pulled her metallic head off.

The emerald chip flew out and Eren grabbed it .

Now is not the time to celebrate though.

Eren was falling down four hundred and eighty kilometers in the air, and Eren did not know how far he has left before all his bones get destroyed.

Eren knew it wasn’t far as he could see the ground.

Great.

He looked at his half gone gear, and pressed all the buttons, hoping for a miracle.

As Eren was zipping down at terminal velocity, all the vehicles were avoiding him as confused drivers took photos.

_AH! I’M GOING TO DIE_! Eren screamed in his mind.

And the miracle happened.

A rope extended from the gear, grabbing the glass.

Eren was one inch away from the ground when the rope pulled him.

He stopped, with his sweat dripping on the floor.

The rope gave way, and he fell to the ground.

“USS Finitor, this is my current location, come get me,” Eren lay on the glass with a giant hole in his shirt from Maria’s scratches, and spoke into the communication device.

The glass felt so cool on his face, he dozed off.

***

A net pulled Zeke up.

Zeke ankles hurt.

This was the fifth trap Zeke landed in.

Right after Maria charged at Zeke, he regretted the choice of agreeing to Khan.

The woman left Zeke’s every single muscle pain and sore, Zeke knew he was going to die to her.

This left Zeke with one choice.

Run.

He ran for the woods to find more traps hidden there.

“Well, looks like we are playing hide and seek now,” Maria giggled and Zeke couldn’t find where the voice was coming from.

He cut opened the trap and continued running.

He ran and ran for a long time without stopping.

Two spikes launched at him, and he sliced them into half. He continued to run and run, and another rope pulled him again.

He heard his legs crack.

He screamed.

“Is that a scream I hear? Oh honey, don’t blame me. You got into this yourself. If you would have just listened to what I said before…” Maria walked out of a tree and approached Zeke, “I planted over a hundred traps here. You can’t escape this place alive. Unless…” Zeke could smell Maria’s cinnamon breath now, “Lend your weary body to me…”

Zeke needed a way out. Somehow, he needed to escape.

Then he realized something.

He drew his sword and slashed.

Maria successfully dodged the blow by moving back.

“Where are you going?” She pouted, then chased after Zeke.

Zeke ran toward an open spot, hoping there was a trap there.

He activated his gear, and two ropes extended from it.

The ropes grabbed onto a nearby tree.

Maria walked right into it.

Two spikes then immediately flew out and pierced Maria in the arm.

She fell down, screaming.

“You said that you planted more than a hundred traps, and nobody could remember that many. It might have been possible that you forgot so-” Zeke stopped talking when Maria suddenly jumped up, and with a fixed expression in her eyes. She swiped her sword at Zeke crazily, Zeke felt it wasn’t human.

Zeke stabbed her with his sword in the chest, and she fell. After twitching for a while, she finally dropped dead.

That’s when Zeke saw something on her forehead he did not see before.

It was a red eye, drawn on her forehead, with blood trickling down it. It looked like a scar of some sort.

Then Zeke realized something sinister.

Through Khan's many battles, sometimes he came back with a scar.

A red scar.

Shaped like an eye.

With blood trickling down it.

Zeke didn’t pay much attention to it as he had no idea what the scar meant.

He had to focus on his mission.

Maria down.

Rose is next.


	6. Federation: Family

“Ow…” Eren woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach.

“Please sit still while you are still recovering.” Christa ordered, “Doctor’s orders,”

Eren looked around. He was in the medical office.

Ymir pushed Eren back down on the medical bed.

Great, now his back hurts too.

Just great.

He looked at his wounds on the stomach.

They have been neatly bandaged.

“I applied some immediate recovery medicine on the wounds, but whatever got you scratched deep into the walls of the stomach, so it could only take care of some essential tissues. The others needed a while to heal…” Christa read out loud from her paper, biting her pencil as she worked.

Eren couldn’t help but notice Ymir smiling.

Being caught between in a hospitalized situation a lesbian couple, Eren did not know what to fear more.

“Great. Can I go to the bridge now?” Eren sat up again.

Christa raised her brow.

“Nope, gotta wait for a few more hours,” Christa signaled Ymir, and she slapped Eren back into bed.

“Can I have my back checked too?” Eren winced as Ymir glared at him.

“Nope, can’t do,” Christa scribbled on her paper.

Eren sighed and lay down as instructed to.

Then Eren remembered.

“Oh yes…” Eren took the Emerald chip out from his breast pocket and handed it to Christa.

“Send this to Marco and ask him to analyse it.”

  
Christa nodded. Marco was the scientist in this ship.

The chip looked weird.

It was made out of green glass, and in the center, was a picture of an eye with something dripping out of it.

Eren hoped it wasn’t blood.

And then began the miserable life of Eren Jaeger.

He was an energetic guy, and this is not an energetic place.

It was the total opposite of it.

What more could you do on a hospital bed?

At first, Eren tried sleeping. However, he gave that idea up after trying for fifteen minutes.

Then he tossed and turned, tossed and turned.

Until he accidentally broke one of the blood veins in his stomach.

In the end, Christa had to put restraints on Eren.

Minutes started growing into hours as Eren lay there doing absolutely nothing.

After four hours, he was restless.

As restless as a kid in a boring class.

He started biting the restrains, trying to get them to break.

Immediately, Christa stopped him and put on metal restrains this time.

After another hour, Eren lost his will to live.

“You can go,” Christa finally said the sacred words.

Eren wanted to cry and hug his pillow in joy.

But the joy changed into sorrow.

“In another one hour,” Christa smiled, “That’s good right?”

Eren sobbed and tried finding the sharpest edge of the retrains to bang his head on.

That’s when Jean walked in.

“Jean, save me!” Eren cried out and Christa rolled her eyes.

“Save you? I just came to update you on the coordinates,” Jean said, confused.

“Then report it you may,” Eren silently sulked in a corner.

“The chip contained only five kilobytes of data; when Marco opened it he was presented by this number: 38.9072°. He tried looking at the map for it but of course with just a number you can’t tell where it is exactly on the map.” Jean said.

  
Armin walked in.

“We, by accident, intercepted a conversation between two rebels, I read it and there was both good news and bad news,” Armin looked afraid of Eren suddenly.

Eren took over the article and started reading it.

_CONVERSATION START:_

_PERSON 1 ENTERS SCENE._

Person 1: *opens terminal*

_PERSON 2 APPEARS ON THE SCREEN._

Person 2: What do you want?

Person 1: Came to you to update on the plan.

Person 2: Come on, we went through it ten thousand times, do we still have to do it?

Person 1: Khan-

Khan: Fine. Just do whatever you want.

_Person one takes out tablet._

Person 1: So we plant a virus in the three most powerful robots of the federation…

Khan: Mhm.

Person 1: and then we get them to destroy their greatest weapon, which is the three robots.

Khan: Mhm.

_The audio of a video game comes from the terminal._

Person 1: Are you even listening?

Khan: Nope.

Person 1: This is a battle plan you-

Khan: You are taking this too seriously. Come on, we went through this a thousand times!

Person 1: I don’t think-

Khan: Chillax, Müller, I am positive this is going to end well.

Müller: I-

Khan: You just want to take my crown from me and be the ruler of the rebels.

Silence.

Müller: Khan Jaeger, I will win you.

Khan: Knew it, brother, you can try…for a lifetime.

_END OF CONVERSATION_

Eren had a chill down the spine.

Jeager?

Why?

Why would a Jeager be with the rebels? Two, in fact.

But why?

Armin spoke.

“So…”

Eren finally looked up from the tablet.

He realized everyone in the room was looking at him.

“Eren, why are two of your relatives on the side of the rebels?” Jean asked.

“I…I don’t know!” Eren was honest.

“Eren, one of the rebels in the video isn’t even a normal one! One of them is…is the leader of the rebels!” Armin shouted.

“I never knew! The rebels leader has not even reveal his own name until now!” Eren protested.

“Eren, did your dad show any sign of rebel activity?” Armin inquired.

“I-” Eren suddenly stopped.

He remembered.

When he told his dad that he wanted to join the federation, his dad looked mesmerized, although he cheered Eren on.

Eren saw a type of face he thought Grisha would never make.

On Grisha's face was hatred for the federation.

Pure hatred.

Eren overlooked that detail of Grisha's face.

Though now, he didn’t.

Eren looked at Armin, who had a very serious look on his face.

“I-” Eren was about to say something when Marco budged in.

“Eureka!” He shouted, holding a capsule of something in his hands.

Everyone looked at Marco as he started laughing.

“This little capsule contains the power to destroy a Titan virus. It's like antibiotics. By the way, you would want to know Rose, the second robot took over a ship,” He yawned.

“Which ship?” Eren asked.

“USS Scorpius,” He placed the capsule in Eren's hands and lay on the hospital bed.

He fell asleep.

“You may go now,” Christa said.

Eren sat up and was about to leave when Jean stopped him.

“The federation is watching you,” He then placed his hand down and Eren walked out.


	7. Rebellion: The Eye

Zeke had zero idea what the eye meant. Days and days of research from the symbol of the Illuminati to the basic composition of an eye.

Nothing.

Next, he tried consulting a doctor who simply laughed and said he had great imagination.

But Zeke knows it wasn’t an imagination.

He saw it, saw it for himself.

The red eye appeared and Maria tried killing him immediately after that happened.

Zeke knew that Maria didn’t want to kill Zeke.

So what in the world happened?

He banged his head on his table and that’s when Khan called the phone.

“Hey Zeke, remember your mission,” Khan's voice rang as Zeke’s machine picked up.

Yah right. The mission.

It has been a while.

Zeke rubbed his eyes sleepily.

He continued scrolling on his computer.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked.

In front of him was a string of numbers. Nothing else.

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110

Binary code.

Zeke immediately started converting.

01010100\. That was a T.

01101000\. H

01100101\. E

00100000\. Space.

01110100\. T

01101000\. H

01101001\. I

01110010\. R

01100100\. D

00100000\. Space.

01100101\. E

01111001\. Y

01100101\. E

00100000\. Space.

01101001\. I

01110011\. S

00100000\. Space.

01101000\. H

01100101\. E

01110010\. R

01100101\. E

00101110\. Fullstop.

T H E  T H I R D  E Y E  I S  H E R E .

The third eye is here.

What did that mean?

As soon as Zeke finished decrypting the message, a chat window opened up on his computer.

Who are you? Zeke typed into the computer.

_I am an eye._

What are you?

_I am an eye with no body. I am dead._

Why are you here?

_I don’t know._

What is the third eye?

_Me._

What is your purpose?

_To serve the Marleyans._

Is the Marleyans an organization?

_I don’t know. I am dead._

Why?

_I died._

What happened?

_I don’t know. Dead people have no memories._

Zeke was getting more and more confused by this artificial intelligence.

_Kill the three pillars of humanity then come back to me._ He said.

The screen blacked out.

Three pillars? What is he talking about?

Then Zeke slapped his head in realization.

The three pillars were Maria, Rose, and Sina.

Zeke picked up his gear. It is time for his second mission.


	8. Federation: Chester

“Approaching USS Scorpius,” Jean announced.

“I need a team to come with me to the ship,” Eren said, looking at the gigantic ship in front of him that displayed no change.

He signaled Mikasa, Armin, and Marco.

“I’ll teleport you to the safest spot ever. Though I don’t think it will be safe. Be careful.” Bert said, signaling them to the teleporter room.

Eren found his world dematerializing as he turned into nothing but mere energy traveling in space-time.

He found himself in the cargo room of USS Scorpius with Marco, Armin, and Mikasa.

And a few hundred robots.

The working robots all turned their heads to look at Eren, who put on a friendly smile.

“Hello, robots, uh…let’s not fight and-” Eren continued smiling.

“Intruder alert! Intruder alert!” The alarm blasted.

“….Or not,” Eren dodged a robot attack.

As the robot grasped onto him, he withdrew his sword and cut the robot in half.

Armin, Mikasa, and Marco did the same.

Robot after robot, they sliced and diced. Some even threw cargo at them.

“There is way too many!” Marco commented.

“Like I can’t see that!” Eren replied.

“We got to split up to distract them!” Mikasa destroyed another robot.

“So we destroy Rose with this,” Armin held up the serum Marco developed, “Save any crew that we can find, and escape the ship,”

“There is way too many even if we want to!” Marco pointed out.

“Then we will blow the ship up,” Eren sounded serious, “and so Marco will be in charge of the self-destruct sequence.”

“Engage!” Eren shouted.

Immediately, they ran in different directions from the cargo room.

Eren turned to his right and he started running, using his phaser to shoot whatever was behind.

The robots' security laser got a lock on Eren and it started firing.

Eren ducked as he turned into a left turn and that slowed the laser down. But the laser was still catching up, along with the robots behind.

Then he saw hope.

At the end of the corridor was a door.

He bolted for it.

He bolted for his life.

It automatically opened and Eren jumped into it.

The door closed.

Eren heaved a sigh of relief. He thought that was all.

But he realized that the laser cut from one corridor to another.

Meaning the corridor was pretty much gone.

_BAM!_

The door blasted out into the vacuum of space.

Desks, chairs, everything in that room, was being sucked out to fill the vacuum.

Same with Eren.

He struggled, grabbing a bookshelf.

“Computer,” he tried the ship's AI.

“Computer!” Still no response.

“COMPUTER!” A small beep could be heard.

“Set a level ten force field around the door!” Eren screamed at the top of his voice.

A small beep again, and a blue layer formed at where the door was.

Eren fell to the ground as the air pressure stabilized.

Then he heard something in the darkness.  
Someone moving.

“Show yourself,” Eren said, trembling.

He drew his sword and the dim light gave him some ability of sight.

“Er-” A voice said from behind.

Eren screamed and swung the sword behind almost killing Levi.

He dodged, luckily.

“Jeez, stop being a baby,” Levi said in a quiet voice, “Why are you here?”

“No, why are you here?” Eren questioned.

“Oh, I can’t be on my mothership?” Levi whispered, “Half an hour ago, the robots attacked us, we barely escaped.”

“We?” Eren looked around, seeing no one there.  
Then a soft meow was heard by Eren.

A robotic cat walked out with his tail up in the air.

“Chester, what are you doing here?” Levi glared at the cat.

“Chester?” Eren was getting more and more confused.

“Chester is…well, my cat,” Levi smiled as he stroked Chester. The cat smiled delightfully.

Eren actually hated cats.

“Well, we should go soon,” Eren stood up as the cat's smile was irritating him.

Then the cat came and rubbed its body against Eren's leg.

“He likes you,” Levi commented.

Like? Eren had never felt so much static electricity coursing through him.

Chester smiled sinisterly as he walked back to Levi.

Then a sword cut through the wall.

Eren, Levi, and Chester spun around to see a robot that looked terribly like Maria standing there.

“That…That is Rose!” Eren raised his sword.

“The security lasers will take care of her,” Levi pressed a button on the remote control on the table. Hundreds of lasers shot out from nowhere, all aiming at Rose.

She didn’t move, but she didn’t look afraid.

After the smoke cleared, Eren was confused.

Rose was still standing there, and it looked like she only moved an inch.

“Uh…” Eren looked at Levi.

Levi shrugged.

“Eren Jeager, meet your death,” Rose's eyes glowed and they turned in lasers that swept across the room.

Chester jumped and using his claws, destroying Rose.

“That was fast,” Eren looked at the cat, who smiled at him.

Eren approached the robot and pulled her head off.

There was nothing. Not a chip.

“Where is the chip?” Eren asked, flipping the whole robot.

“You mean a red chip that had an eye on it? I passed it to Erwin. I don’t know where it is now,” Levi recalled.

***

Marco found the self-destruct button on the piloting console.

He sealed the robots in the elevator.

There was something next to it.

A chip.

A red chip with an eye on it.

Marco examined it.

“Is that the chip Eren talked about?” He shrugged, then took it, wanting to give it to Eren later.

He pressed the button.

Then, a hand covered his mouth from behind him.

***

The ceiling lights turned red.

“Self-destruct in t minus twenty minutes,” The AI said.

“Yes! Let’s go!” Eren ran into the hole Rose created.

Levi, still confused, followed Eren.

***

“You have some guts,” Hange poked Marco.

“Why did you activate self-destruct?” Erwin questioned.

“Eren asked me to,” Marco replied.

“Isn’t that a common excuse nowadays?” Hange smiled.

“Listen, I-” Marco started.

“Eren Jaeger to Marco and Armin, meet at shuttle bay, there will be where USS Finitor is going to wait for us. Teleporters are down, I repeat, teleporters down!” Eren screamed into his comm badge.

Hange stared for a while, then she lowered her gun.

“Let’s go then,” Erwin said, untying Marco.

***

“This place has way too many robots!” Levi shouted as he ran.

Thirty plus more robots came out from another room.

“Great…” Levi unleashed his swords.

However, there was no need.

Chester jumped on a robots face.

The robot lost it's balanced and started attacking, trying to shoot Chester with its phaser.

It started shooting other robots.

Chester licked his paws casually.

Then the robot pointed the phaser at Chester.

He jumped when the robot opened fire and the robot shot itself.

Chester jumped on Eren and Eren felt his back breaking.

“Get off me!” Eren tried shaking the brown cat off, but to no avail.

The elevator door blasted open.

“Get in!” Marco signaled them.

Eren grinned.

“Self-destruct in t minus ten minutes,”

Eren jumped into the elevator.

They slowly descended.

The elevator stopped suddenly, unexpected.

“Get your weapons ready to fire!” Eren screamed at everyone in the elevator.

The door did not even open when it was blasted by Oluo.

“Press the down button now!” Armin screamed as he jumped in with Oluo, and Marco did exactly as he was told.

A robot’s fingers blocked the elevator from going down.

Oluo sliced it off.

The elevator descended.

It stopped at the shuttle bay.

“No!” Marco screamed as there were no more shuttles left in the room.

“Self-destruct in t minus 2 minutes.”

Eren thought carefully about what to do.

“We got to jump!” Armin pointed to USS Finitor’s shuttle bay, which was floating in front of them.

“Ok, I'll go first!” Eren stood back, sprinted and gave a lunge.

He almost missed, but Mikasa caught him.

“Eren…”

“Self-destruct in t minus 1 minute,”

One after another they jumped.

Except for Marco.

His face was filled with terror.

“Marco, jump!” Jean shouted from the bay.

“Self-destruct in t minus 30 seconds,”

“I...I can't…”

He stood there

“Self-destruct in t minus 20 seconds,”

“Jump or you will die!” Eren shouted.

“I…”

“Self-destruct in 10,”

“Jump!”

“9”

“You can do it!”

“8”

“I…”

“7”

“Just jump!”

“6”

Marco closed his eyes.

“5”

He stood up.

“4”

He stepped back.

“3”

He sprinted toward the airlock.

“2”

He jumped out.

“1”

Jean reached out his hand.

“0”

_BOOM!_

Unfortunately, the blast caused Marco to lose balance.

A giant piece of debris hit him and he flew into space.

“No!” Jean screamed, jumping out.

“Jean!” Eren jumped and grabbed Jean by his feet, holding onto the airlock door.

“The air pressure is changing!” Armin yelled.

Levi reached for the button to close the airlock.

“Are you trying to kill them?” Mikasa stopped Levi.

“It’s either them or us!” Levi swiped Mikasa away.

“Stop!” Mikasa jumped at Levi, but Armin restrained her.

“Armin, do you want Eren to die?” Mikasa glared at Armin.

“No...but look…” Armin pointed at Eren.

As the airlock started to close, a symbol appeared on Eren’s head.

It was burning red, in the shape of an eye.

With inhuman strength, he pulled Jean and himself into the ship.

The airlock closed.

The symbol stopped glowing and blood was flowing out of it.

Eren had a crazy expression on his face for a while, then he fainted.


	9. Rebellion: Surveyor Of The Dark

“I have a team ready for you. Isn’t it exciting?” Khan smiled.

Zeke snarled. Khan usually paired him with the most fierce assassins in the rebellion.

“Who?” Zeke prayed hard it was not some burly man.

“You should be quite familiar with these people.” Khan handed the tablet containing names to Zeke.

_Surveyor of the dark: team:_

_Captain: Zeke Jeager_

_Porco Galliard: Pilot_

_Pieck: Commander_

_Tybur: Ship stats._

_Gabi Braun: Security_

Zeke groaned at the sight of Gabi's name.

She was Reiner Braun’s cousin.

And she hated Zeke.

“Your ship and crew are all there,” Khan signaled him to the Surveyor Of The Dark.

The bridge was well lit. For once.

“Hey, Porco,” Zeke waved to his best friend.

“Sup,” He responded.

“Captain on the bridge!” Ms Tybur shouted out.

Ms Tybur, unfortunately, was his teacher.

Guess Khan could not leave “kids” alone just in case they do something “stupid”.

Then Gabi entered the bridge.

The moment she saw Zeke, she groaned.

“Why did you assign this weakling to be our captain? You should have chosen me!” She scolded Khan.

“As energetic as ever, Gabi,” Khan turned to Zeke and mouthed a “good luck” and left the ship.

Just as he was leaving, Khan's earpiece vibrated.

He answered.

“Sir! We have an intruder! A class SS threat appeared. They have destroyed two small shuttles without the help of a ship!”

“God damn. Send the security footage to the screen of Surveyor Of The Dark!” Khan screamed.

The footage showed two identical twins running, slicing warriors in half.

They had blonde hair.

Zeke realized it was not twins.

But triplets.

“Those two are Rose and Sina!” Zeke exclaimed.

Khan signaled him to keep quiet.

A shuttle, The Knight, appeared and started firing at them.

One sibling said something to the other.

The other lifted her hand up and the sibling jumped on it.

With her gear, she hooked onto the ship and as the gear pulled her in, she spun around.

Damn, that was a stunt.

The whole ship got sliced into half and pieces of it fell off the building.

Zeke suddenly felt excited to fight them. He grabbed his gear and ran out of the ship.

“Wait!” Khan tried catching Zeke, but it was too late.

He has already ran off.

 


	10. Federation: To the dead

Eren woke up in the sick bay. Again.

Eren moaned when he saw his surroundings.

Weirdly, he was standing instead of lying on a bed.

“Here are his analysis,” Christa passed the article to Eren.

“His? What are you-” Eren wanted to laugh but what happened next kept his mouth shut.

Ymir's hand went right through Eren, like he was nothing.

“Uh…” he turned around to see himself lying on the hospital bed.

There was a light tap on his shoulders.

He spun around to see…his father.

“Ghost!” Eren shouted.

“Indeed I am,” Grisha commented.

“What!” Eren was pale.

Grisha's figure flickered.

“I don’t have enough time Eren, let me just say what I have to say. Soon, you will receive a few more teammates. That is not really important but I need you when you go back to Earth to go back to our house, back to the basement in it. My diary is there. Take it, it will be useful later on.”

He flickered again.

“Wait, dad! Who is Zeke?” Eren jumped on Grisha.

“That…You will soon know…” Grisha started to fade.

“Take this key…” Grisha took a key off his neck and wrapped it around Eren's.

“Wait!” Eren tried grabbing onto Grisha, afraid of this chance of losing his dad again.

He found his arm in the air, on the hospital bed.

“Eren…” Christa never got to finish.

“Goddammit!” Eren covered his face with his arms.

“Shut up!” Jean threw something from his bed.

Eren dodged.

Jean lied back down and stared at the ceiling.

“What’s with him?” Eren questioned.

“Marco is his best friend, so,” Christa whispered.

Eren, without a word, walked up to Jean.  
“Oi, Jean-” Eren placed a hand on Jean.

“Don’t touch me!” Jean hit Eren away.

“You will never…never understand what it feels like to lose a friend!” Jean punched Eren, who swiftly dodged.

“Understand? I lost my whole family, Jean!” Eren shouted back.

“Marco…Marco…” Jean repeated over and over again.

“You should go to the bridge. Armin is looking for you,” Christa told Eren, “You too Jean.”

Jean nodded, and he followed Eren.

***

Armin was hard to miss. His blonde hair was like a mini sun that brightened the whole room.

An orbiting sun.

When they reached the room, he was pacing around the console he was using and finally came to a stop when he spotted Eren.

“Oh, hi Eren! Uh…hi Jean,” Armin greeted.

Jean said nothing.

“Anyways, I located the second chip. But here is the part you are not going to like,” Armin stated.

“Which is?” Eren was eager to get the second chip.

“Here goes,” Armin breathed, “It is in Marco's breast pocket.”

“Which can be anywhere,”

“So we need the two of you to help search,” He finished.

“No…no!” Jean shouted, “I am not going back to Marco's corpse,” He rushed out of the room.

“It’s ok, I'll deal with it myself,” Eren patted Armin's shoulders, “When do I go?”

“When ever you are ready,”


	11. De Profundiis

Zeke flew with his gear like no tomorrow. _Finally,_ he thought, _Finally I can prove Khan I can complete a mission by myself._

 

He joined the flying shuttles above him and flew to where they were heading to.

 

The shuttles flew off the building.

 

Zeke flew onto the building.

 

Two female figures stood there, unmoving.

 

“Looks like Eren…” One said.

 

“…but isn’t him,” The other drew her sword.

 

“It is time…”

 

“For revenge!”

 

“Come…” Zeke said as the two flew towards him.

 

“At…” He drew the sword handles.

 

“Me!” He started the swords, and slashed at the two.

 

   ***

“How’s things there, cap?” Connie asked through the speakers.

 

“Its fine, I think I see Marco's body. I just need to grab the chip and go,” Eren replied.

 

Eren used the gear's gas to drive himself to the body.

 

“I got the chip, proceeding back,” Eren said as he pulled the red chip from Marco's pocket.

 

“Now I just got to-” Eren almost made it.

 

Someone lunged on him.

 

No, not someone, something.

 

Sina pushed Eren, both of them drifting in the depths of space.

 

 _I only have a few minutes of oxygen left,_ Eren thought, _I have to make it back to the ship._

 

Eren pulled out his swords and tried turning them on.

 

 _No! The swords won’t work! There is no air to supply it energy!_ He thought.

 

“Die, Eren Jeager,” Sina tried stabbing Eren.

 

   ***

“Missed!” Rose dodged Zeke's attack.

 

She jumped in the air, spinning as she came down.

 

Their swords clashed, with Zeke blocking her attack.

 

Sina came from behind.

“Die!” She shouted, waving both of her swords at Zeke.

 

He managed one sword per person.

 

He then pulled his swords toward each other, bringing Rose and Sina with it.

 

Their head banged into one another.

 

But they were quick.

 

They grabbed each other, and with the help of their gear, spun.

 

4 swords clashing at Zeke, he had little chances.

 

He blocked with all his might the swords, but the impact was so great that his swords broke.

 

He tried grabbing something else to defend himself, but…

 

Sina stabbed him.

 

There was a sharp pain near his chest as he felt his blood getting burnt by the blade.

 

“Our sister…she did not die in vain,” Rose said as Sina held the blade in the air, with a dying Zeke on it.

   ***

The whole crew watched as Eren got pushed off course by Sina.

 

Outside, Eren grabbed the Titan serum Marco developed and tried to stab Sina with it.

 

Sina responded by kicking Eren's hand, then doing a flip to disarm him by squeezing his wrist.

 

The serum was thrown far out into the distance as Eren broke free from Sina's grasp.

 

Eren screamed and pushed Sina away, activating his gear to push Sina into the distance.

 

They flew towards the ship.

 

The ship hull cracked as Sina got slammed into the ship.

 

“Not good enough, Jeager!” She leaped out of the ship, with so much force, the ship moved.

 

Turning her fingernails into lasers, she slashed at Eren.

 

“Ah!” Eren screamed as his space suit got ripped by Sina.

 

As Eren tried to seal the suit, Sina came back and stabbed Eren.

 

“Good. Die,” Sina retrieved her fingers as Eren was left to drift in space.

 

“Eren!” Armin screamed from inside the ship.

 

   ***

“Our job is done, Rose,” Sina said as she placed Zeke down.

 

“No, it is your turn to die,” Khan and the others stepped in.

 

Zeke was never happier to see his uncle.

 

“Khan!” Rose exclaimed.

 

“Lets go before he-” Sina tried running.

 

“Too late,” Khan started singing.

 

Zeke thought it was a familiar song, yet he doesn’t know where he heard it.

 

_De profundiis_

 

Zeke's eyes widened.

 

_Cla ma viclamavi_

His forehead cracked.

 

   ***

_De profundiis_

Eren could not resist it anymore.

 

_Clamavi_

He lunged at the robot.

 

   ***

_De profundiis_

Rose and Sina were screaming.

 

There was an eye on their fore head, bleeding.

 

_De profundiis_

Zeke felt like fainting.

 

   ***

_Clama_

Eren grabbed Sina's eye.

 

He was no longer controlling his body.

 

There was a burning red eye on his forehead.

_Viclamavi_

He ripped the eye out.

 

He grabbed the blue Chip on the back of Sina's head.

 

   ***

_De profundiis_

“Gah!” Rose died as her forehead exploded.

_De profundiis_

“No!” Sina tried crawling to her sister.

 

_Clama_

She died too as her forehead exploded.

 

_Clama_

Zeke was painted by the glowing eye on his head.

 

_Vi clamavi_

He fainted.

 

Everyone stared at Khan.

 

“Carry him to sick bay,” Khan signaled the rest.

 

   ***

Eren fainted as he drifted in space.

 

He drifted around the ship as the air lock opened.

 

“I got you!” Jean catched Eren.

They pulled him back as the airlock closed.

 

“What the hell…was that?” Jean asked Armin, who was equally frightened.

 


	12. Start of a nightmare

Eren woke up.

 

“You’re awake,” Armin sat next to him.

 

“Armin, what happened I passed out and-” Eren started.

 

“Who are you?” Armin stared at Eren.

 

Eren thought he was kidding.

 

“I’m…Eren,” He replied.

 

“I know, but you just need to see this,”

 

Armin pushed the laptop toward Eren.

 

There was a video.

 

It displayed Eren ripping the eye off Sina.

 

“I don’t even remember…” He was lost for words.

 

“We sensed high energy readings from you then, and you went out of control,”

 

“What…”

 

“Anyways we found the complete coordinates from the recent two chips…” Armin turned the disturbing video off.

 

There was a string of numbers on the screen.

 

38.9072° N, 77.0369° W

 

“Set a course for those coordinates,” Eren said, “It is time to end this,”

 

   ***

 

Zeke woke up.

 

“Ow…my head…” He touched his forehead.

 

His hands got smeared with blood.

 

“What in the…” He looked around. He was in his quarters.

 

The computer screen was on.

 

He looked into the screen.

 

It displayed the lyrics of the song Khan sang.

 

 _It must be the third eye's doing._ Zeke thought.

 

_Deprofundiis_

_Cla ma viclamavi_

_Deprofundiis_

_Clamavi_

_Deprofundiis_

_Deprofundiis_

_Cla ma viclamavi_

_Deprofundiis_

_Deprofundiis_

_Cla ma_

_Cla ma_

_Viclamavi_

Zeke asked the computer to translate the words.

 

This is what he got.

 

_Out of the depths_

_I cried, cried to you my Lord_

_Out of the depths_

_I cried to you my Lord_

_Out of the depths_

_Out of the depths_

_I cried, I cried to you O'lord_

_Out of the depths_

_Out of the depths_

_I cried_

_I cried_

_To you my lord_

Zeke dug deeper, to find that it was a Jewish prayer.

 

The man in the song was dying, and he asked God to lend him strength.

_What kind of song is this?_ Zeke thought.

 

“Zeke, remember what we promised before all this started,” Khan walked in.

 

Zeke immediately turned the screen off.

 

“Oh right,” Zeke recalled.

 

“It is time,” Khan signaled Zeke out.

 

   ***

The USS Finitor landed in Washington DC, now known as Gemini city.

 

Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Armin and Annie got off the ship.

 

They walked among the crowd, while a few glanced at them with a few school girls gossiping.

 

“There,” Eren scanned the surroundings, identifying where the Titan virus was coming from.

 

It was coming from a abandoned bar.

 

They pushed the door, but it won’t open.

 

Annie kicked the door.

 

“Dammit,” She retreated.

 

Jean used a phaser to blast the door open.

 

They were responded with a thousand rebels in front of them.

 

“Hi-” Eren tried.

 

“Bye,” The leader responded.

 

They fired.

 

Eren and the others dodged into a corner.

 

The rebels fired continuously, so Eren threw a flash grenade in.

 

As the explosive went off, all of them jumped in and shot the rebels.

 

In five minutes, all rebels were on the ground.

 

There was just one room.

 

The door was left open.

 

Armin signaled to be quiet as they slowly approached the door.

 

However, their presence was detected.

 

Two strings shot out and hooked on to the wall.

 

Their offender attacked with two swords, slicing a piece of pottery when Mikasa dodged out of the way.

 

Eren looked at the broken vase.

 

It was melting.

 

Before Eren said anything, Jean took over.

 

“Oh no…” He looked at the opponent.

 

Eren turned around.

 

Everyone looked at…Tom.

 

“Tom!” Eren could not believe his eyes.

 

“Eren…I’m back!” Tom swiped his swords at Eren who immediately attacked back with his own.

 

“How did you have-” Eren asked.

 

“The newest federal technology? Not answering that,” He attacked again.

 

“I’ll see if you will answer this!” Mikasa kicked Tom's head.

 

He fell and Jean pinned him to the ground.

 

“Tell us! How did you get the gear?” He shouted.

 

“No, I will not betray the rebellion!” He kept the secret to himself.

 

Annie pointed the sword at his head.

 

“Ok, fine, fine!” Tom surrendered to fear.

 

He looked around.

 

Suddenly, he started laughing.

 

“You people haven’t figured it out yet, huh?” He laughed louder.

 

“What?” Eren stepped on his arms.

 

“Ow, ow, ok! There is a traitor among you, among USS Finitor,” He took a quick glance at Annie, who snarled.

 

“And I think you would love it when I tell you who they are, they are-” He didn’t get to finish.

 

Annie stabbed him through the head.

 

“Annie!” Eren shouted, pulling the sword out of the corpse, and throwing it on the floor.

 

“What in the…” Armin armed his phaser at Annie.

 

“He had to go, there was no choice,” She said.

 

Before they could say anything, Levi spoke through the comm to them.

 

“Are you guys done?” Levi asked, “You need to see this,”

 

“On our way,” Eren responded.


	13. The New War

_FOOTAGE START_

_Khan: My name is Khan Jeager. I am a loyal leader of the rebels. The federation is too greedy and disgusting. They are the true sinners of this world. The lives of many has been lost in their hands. Thus, as the leader of the rebels, I hereby declare war with the federation!_

_FOOTAGE END_

“In response to this, Admiral Pixis has added two new members to the crew.” Erwin read.

 

Eren nodded.

 

“I will pick them up myself,” He said.

 

   ***

 

“Remember, you are our undercover in USS Finitor, get it?” Khan told Zeke before leaving, “its not like we are abandoning you or anything,”

 

Zeke rolled his eyes.

 

Sure.

 

Sending him to one of the most high-classed crews is like asking someone to suicide.

 

But Zeke didn't care about that.

 

As he walked out, he looked at the picture of his family once more.

 

It is time.

 

   ***

 

 _Whatever happens now,_ Eren thought as he prepared for getting the new members.

 

 _It all depends on now,_ Zeke thought as he placed his goggles above his head, and walked down the corridors of USS Finitor.

 

The other cadet already reached Eren Jeager.

 

 _Mom…dad…_ Eren thought as he shook Makoto Yuki's hand.

 

 _Mom…dad…_ Zeke thought as he put on a fake smile.

 

 _I will avenge you!_ They thought in unison as they walked towards each other.

 

Eren shook Zeke's hand.

 

“I’m Eren Jeager, what's your name?” He asked the person who looked identical to him if not for the goggles on his head.

 

“I’m Zeke Anderson, nice too finally meet you, Eren,” Zeke answered.


End file.
